Waiting 6 Week Again!
by Futaba Kohaku Yoshirou
Summary: 6 minggu. Waktu yang singkat untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyembuhkan Hinata dari patah hatinya atas pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dari Hinata dari hari ke hari! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! hanya untuk SasuHina lopers
1. The Proulog

**Haaai…! Pa kabar? (pertanyaan gaper… -_-)**

**Oia, ini fic q buat untuk permintaan maaf, soalnya yg pertama ancur banget, ehehe… (nyengir kuda)**

**Makasih yach, yang udah mau baca fanfic gaje dan ooc ini. Benernya, apa ooc dalam fanfic itu mengganggu? **

**Hanya ingin tau doank! BTW, semoga fanfic ini menjadi lebih baik daripada yg sebelumnya, haik!**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, super abal, ancur, typos tidak terhitung saking banyaknya, GJL, aneh, amatiran, dan one thing! Jika ingin memberi kritik, sertakan kekurangan fic ini dan jangan berisi tentang pengejekan couple/chara!**

**Disclaimer (tulisanxa gini khan?) : Seandainya q yg jadi Masashi Kishimoto, anime Naruto bakal menjadi comic genre romantis/persahabatn! –plak-**

**Chapter 1**

**Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**Couple: Ga tau, ehehe.. - plak-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reuni berlangsung dengan mengharukan. Semua yang berada di aula luas tersebut saling melepas rindu antar sahabatnya. Bahkan, ada adegan yang menyedihkan disana. Saat mengetahui jika cowok idamannya telah bertunangan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? (author mangut2 sok dewasa –timpuked sandalest by readers)

Hinata pun begitu. Hatinya serasa pedih pas tahu jika Naruto, cowok yang diidamkannya sejak kelas 1 SMP, kini tengah melamar Sakura, sahabatnya, tepat di saat acara reuni, dan diakhiri dengan kisu mesra antar Sakura dan Naruto.

Hinata yang tidak kuat melihat adegan itu, segera keluar dari aula. Dia tidak kuasa melihatnya. ' Dasar bodoh kau Hinata! Harusnya kau itu se-nang! S-e-n-a-n-g! Senang saat melihat kedua orang yang kau sayangi berbahagia! Ayolah Hinata, fokuslah terhadap tugasmu sebagai seorang pewaris UTAMA Hyuuga! Kau harus bisa!' batin Hinata sambil berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisannya.

Dari dalam, terdengar riuh tawa dan isakan terharu. Bahkan, acara reuni itu tampak seperti acara lamaran pernikahan, bukan lagi acara reuni. Naruto tampak sangat bahagia, berbanding balik dengan Sakura yang tersipu malu saat digodai oleh Ino, sahabatnya. Apalagi, pelamaran tersebut disaksikan oleh Karin. Bisa habis nasib Sakura. Dia yakin 100 %, nanti malam pasti dia akan di-sms oleh Karin dengan beribu-ribu kalimat tertera dalam smsnya.

" Oh ya, kau lihat Hinata? Dari tadi aku nggak melihat dia. Kalian liat nggak?" Tanya Sakura, menyadari jika sahabat indigonya dari tadi tidak terlihat. Ino mengangkat bahunya menandakan dia tidak tahu. Sakura hanya menghela nafas, dia tahu jika Hinata menyukai Naruto. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah.

Pesta berlangsung hingga tengah malam, jam 23.00. Sakura yang sedikit pusing dengan bau beer yang menguar dari aula itu segera keluar dari sana. Dia segera keluar menuju halaman utama gedung mewah tersebut.

Saat Sakura berkeliling di taman bunga-bungaan, tanpa sengaja dirinya mendengar isakan kecil dan gumaman-gumaman yang tidak jelas. Sakura yang penasaran segera berjalan menuju sumber suara tersebut.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang terisak sambil terduduk di jalanan paving taman tersebut. " Ka-kami sama, kau… hiks… tidak a-adil… hiks… aku, aku… me-nyukai Naruto-kun.. hiks… ta-tapi… " Hinata terus terisak sambil mengelap air matanya. Dia tampak benar-benar sedih, kecewa, dan hancur.

Sakura yang melihatnya, serasa juga ingin menangis. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dia menatap sendu Hinata. ' Apa… sebaiknya aku merelakan Naruto untuk Hinata? Tapi, aku juga tidak rela… apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? Kami-sama, tolong Bantu aku! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu!' batin Sakura, sambil berjalan menjauhi taman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan jika Sakura tidak rela dengan kondisi Hinata. Sakura hanya menunduk, lalu menjawab, " Habisnya, Hina-chan tampak sangat tersiksa! Dia… dia itu sangat mencintaimu, Naruto! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Saat dia… menangis, aku melihatnya!" jawab Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menjawab, " Percayalah padanya, Sakura-chan. 2 minggu lagi dia akan tampak sangat bahagia… aishiteru, Sakura-chan." Bisik Naruto sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hinata tampak tersenyum bahagia, melihat sahabatnya Sakura, dan sosok yang disukainya, Naruto, akhirnya sah menjadi suami-istri. Hinata sendiri, entah mengapa seperti orang yang paling bahagia di acara suci tersebut. Hinata yang berhasil mendapatkan bunga melati dengan selipan bunga mawar yang dihias dengan indah itu, tampak sangat bahagia.

Entah apa yang membuatnya bahagia, tapi tetap saja. Terbesit rasa pedih di hatinya. Sakura yang menyadari jika senyum Hinata itu dipaksakan, semakin sedih. " Naruto-kun, bagaimana ini…? A-aku…" bisik Sakura. Naruto hanya nyengir gaje, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Tampaknya, perkataan Naruto tadi benar-benar MUSTAHIL. Soalnya, Sakura tampak terkejut saat Naruto selesai membisikkannya sesuatu.

" Hah? Ka-kau… maksudku, kau benar-benar serius? Itu mustahil, Naruto! Mana mungkin dia mau! Meski dia masih single, tetap saja dia nggak mau! Dia itu nggak pernah focus sama percintaan, Naruto!" kata Sakura yang masih shock. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar, lalu mengatakan. " Mungkin, karena dia belum pernah mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Mungkin saja dia begitu karena… hehe… (bisik-bisik) … ya khan?" Tanya Naruto. " E-entahlah, Naruto… tapi, jika itu bias membuat kondisi Hinata membaik, baiklah!" jawab Sakura.

Hmmm… kira-kira apa yach? Hanya author yang tau, ohoho… (dikeroyok massa)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fyuuuh… rasanya, prolougnya pendek banget yach? Maaf, soalnya masih OPENING, kira-kira chapter 1 bakal saiia publish 1 tahun lagi. –plak-**

**Pas bikin adegan kisu NaruSaku rasanya… keyboard aku mau melencat… -plak-**

**Hehehe, jus pudding doank koq! Pokoknya saiia bakal berusaha biar fic ini cepet finish! Itu pun kalo ada yg mau baca… (-_-) ~ Nasib malang~**

**Oia, seperti yg sudah dikatakan di atas, kritik diterima, tp jika KRITIK atau FLAME yg berisi menjelek2an suatu tokoh/chara/couple, saiia g terima. Okay? **

**Jadi, mari bersama kita click tombol REVIEW di bawah ini! Yahaaaa…! (Hiruma : woi, author! Itu kata2 gue, dasar plagiat loe! Author : week! –author mati ditembak bazooka)**


	2. Chapter 1 :: The First

**Ohayou… pa kabar…? (pertanyaan wajib yach?) Hehe… ya donk, khan biar readers mau baca fanfic aneh ini, hehe…**

**Oh yeah, makasih buat yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya! Nah, ini chapter 1! (readers : udah tauk author dudul!)**

**Mungkin chapternya pendek, cuman nyampe 3 chapter XD –plak- , ga kok, maunya sih aku bikin sampe 7 chapter, itu pun kalo SEMPAT, kalo nggak ya udah, bye-bye! –duak, plak, bugh!-**

**Seperti yang sudah anda sekalian tau, bagi ANTIS SH, TOLONG SEGERA KELUAR DR FANFIC INI, KRN FANFIC INI MERUPAKAN FIC PAIR SASUHINA!**

**Ya, sudahlah… daripada Futaba-chan nyerocos gaje dan gaper mulu, mending kalian baca fanfic gaje ini yach! HARUS! –duak-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Selamat, ya! Ufufufu… aku ga nyangka, rupanya cewek tomboy kayak kamu bisa nikah juga! Kyahahahaha…" ejek Ino sambil tertawa layaknya tante-tante jablay. (digorok Ino)

" Grrr… daripada mengurusi diriku, mending kamu ngurus hubunganmu sama Sai. Bukankah kalian lagi tengkar?" balas Sakura. Ino hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali tersenyum. " Kalau begitu, 9 bulan lagi aku nagih ponakanku, ya!". Sakura hanya bisa blushing di tempat.

Ino cekikikan kecil, melihat sahabatnya salting. " Hei, tidak biasanya dech, kamu salting kayak gini! Ahahaha… hei, forehead! Jangan salah sangka, hubunganku dengan Sai sudah membaik, kok! Lebih baik nanti malam kau buatkan keponakan untukku, ngerti?" ujar Ino, memanfaatkan Sakura yang lagi salting.

" Haish, a-apa'an, sih? Dasar pig, kau! Udah deh, aku mau masuk ke dalam dulu, aku ada urusan. Jaa…!" ujar Sakura, lalu cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam villa yang disewanya bersama Naruto untuk perayaan nikah mereka.

" Sakura… kau benar-benar beruntung… terkadang, aku iri padamu, Sakura… " lirih Ino, lalu menyusul Sakura masuk ke dalam, karena udara di sekitar villa semakin dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hooooi… teme! Kau udah selesai? Cepatlah, aku nggak sabar lagi…!" teriak Naruto dari dimensi lain (duak) , maksud saiia, teriak Naruto dari luar.

Sasuke pun keluar dengan raut wajah yang terpaksa. Tentu saja dipaksa. Mana mungkin dia mau ikut dengan Naruto hanya untuk berjalan menuju danau yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan villa yang disewa Naruto? Ya, gapapa, Sasuke. Sekaligus nambah pahala dan ngurangin dosa loe yang se-abrek itu. (author mati kena chidori)

" Dasar… mana Sakura, Baka dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, menyadari ada yang kurang dari Naruto. " Dia lagi jogging bareng Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan yang **itu**, tau **khan**? " jawab Naruto (sangat) mencurigakan. " Hn. " hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke.

1 menit.

.

5 menit.

.

10 menit.

.

Sasuke mulai heran. ' Si dobe ini sakit apa ya? Tumben banget dia diem kayak gini. Jangan-jangan dia lagi kerasukan arwah, jadi kayak gini… ' batin Sasuke mulai aneh-aneh. " Dobe, loe kerasukan ya?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto tersentak kaget. " Hoaaam, ngantuk banget gue… lho? Kok rasanya jadi cepet gini? Hn, Teme? Buahahahaha…! Kenapa muka loe jadi kayak gitu? Klo muka loe kayak gitu Hinata mana mau? Huahaha… hah? Eh, nothing, eh! Danaunya keren kayak gue tuh!" ujar Naruto sambil mengalihkan perhatian. Tapi terlambat. Sasuke menyadarinya.

' Hyuuga…? Hyuuga… Hinata? Cewek indigo itu… hn. Dari kelas 7, ya… itu… sudah lama sekali… ' batin Sasuke sambil memandang langit.

" Langitnya cerah… seperti dia yang cantik… " gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa.

" Hei, teme? Sudah selesai bengongnya, belom?" panggil Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal.

" Dasar dobe, untunglah… " gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

' Kenapa Sasuke dari tadi senyum-senyum gitu sih? Jadi takut aku ngeliat dia… ' batin Naruto agak merinding. Hmm, sebenarnya kenapa ya, Sasuke jadi suka senyam-senyum geto? –duak-

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hinata-chan, kamu haus?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata hanya menggeleng. " Kalo haus, bilang ke aku ya! Aku bawa minuman nih. Okay?" Tanya Sakura. " Ha-hai' , Sakura-chan!" jawab Hinata, sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke dating dari arah yang berlawanan. Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto, dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Naruto tampaknya menyetujuinya, soalnya dia mengacungkan jempolnya layaknya Gai-sensei, sensei olahraga mereka di Konoha Gakuen yang dulu. Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya, heran. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam, memendam rasa penasarannya.

" Kyaaa…sudah jam segini! Maaf, Sasuke, Hinata! Kami pergi dulu! Kami ada urusan! Sebentar aja, kok! Sasuke, jaga Hinata, ya! Jaa ne…!" ujar Sakura, lalu segera menyeret Naruto dengan tidak elitnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan lebar nan gaje pada Sasuke.

Akhirnya hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata yang berada di jalan setapak villa itu. Hening dan sepi. Hinata tidak merasa PD hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan, " Hai, Uchiha-san!" , sedangkan Sasuke hanya cuek, tapi sebenarnya…

Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Hinata. " Hei, kau mau diam disana seperti anak tersesat, atau ikut bersamaku, hn?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghadap ke belakang, ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tertegun, " E-eh..? Ba-ba-iklah, U-uchiha-san… " sahut Hinata dengan gagap culosisnya. (jyuuken!)

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan dalam diam. Hinata terlalu sungkan untuk memulai pembicaraan, sedangkan Sasuke? Siapa yang tau..

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Jadi, kalian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata berdua? Dasar kalian GILA!" ujar Ino tidak habis piker dengan tingkah konyol NaruSaku ini. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Sakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Habisnya, mereka itu sudah cukup umur buat menikah! Lagipula, Sasuke dan Hinata memiliki umur yang sama, 21 tahun! Ufufufu… mereka itu cocok tau, pig! " jelas Sakura panjang tinggi.

Ino cengo. " Wa-wait a minute. Kalian berencana 'mencomblangkan' mereka berdua? Jika mereka tau apa yang kalian rencanakan, APA KATA DUNIA?" sahut Ino sambil berteriak. " Hanya ini satu-satunya cara! Ini merupakan misi mulia, Ino-pig! Jadi, apa pendapatmu?" Tanya Sakura.

" Ini gila, tapi aku IKUT! Dengan semangat 45', let's we do it!" jawab Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Ckckck… author ikutan dech! Ayooo…! Go go go! XD –duak-

Akhirnya, genk NaruSakuIno maknyus(?) beraksi melancarkan aksinya, beraksi! (lagunya KOTAK, beraksi! XD)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi begitu cerah. Burung pipit dan gereja mulai berterbangan saling menyusul koloninya. Tapi, keheningan yang damai itu tiba-tiba dihancurkan oleh Sakura dan Ino yang bertengkar hanya gara-gara masalah SEPELE. Yakni, gara-gara masalah bumbu.

" Grrr… sudah kubilang! Jika ingin memasak beef steak, cukup 1 bawang bombay saja! Tidak perlu 2, mengerti?" bentak Sakura sambil merebut bombay yang dipegang Ino.

" Ya, ya! Aku **tahu**, dan **maaf sudah meragukan kemampuan memasakmu**, putri gula! Jadi, kenapa kau malah memberikan 5 sendok garam? Bukankah disini tertera hanya 1 sendok udah cukup?" Tanya Ino.

" I-itu berarti resepnya yang error!" ujar Sakura. Begitulah seterusnya, hingga akhirnya, Hinata turun ke bawah, menuju dapur.

" Nah! Itu ada Hinata-chan! Ayo, kita tanya padanya!" kata Sakura. Ino mengangguk setuju. " Hinata, yang benar kan 2 bombay, bukan? Untuk membuat _beef steak with mushroom sauce_!" ujar Ino.

" Tch, kau salah! You wrong, you wrong!' kilah Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu segera menuju dapur. Ino dan Sakura memperhatikan Hinata.

Dengan lincah jari-jemari Hinata mulai mengambil bahan-bahan beef steak, lalu segera mengolahnya. Bahkan saat dia memotong dagingnya, dia melakukannya tidak lebih dari 1 menit.

" Hebatnya…" gumam SakuIno bersamaan. Hmm… makanya, belajar donk kayak kakak saiia Hinata! (dibunuh Hinata FC)

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Naruto, lihatlah! Gimana nanti pas kita pergi ke Kyoto, kita ke festival ini! Kayaknya seru banget, dech! Ya!" tanya Sakura. Naruto melihat lembaran cover festival itu, lalu nyengir gaje, " Okey lah, demi Sakura-chan milikku!", lalu segera menci*m bibir Sakura. Yang lain cengo.

Bagaimana bisa mereka bermesraan di depan teman-temannya? Ckckck… bener-bener hentai dech! (dibunuh NaruSaku)

Meski begitu, entah mengapa Hinata tampak biasa-biasa saja. Dia justru tampak tersenyum dengan penampakan (digetok ember) Naruto dan Sakura yang lagi ciuman tadi.

Ino sendiri tampak tersenyum, meski dipaksakan. Lalu melirik sebentar Sai yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Jadi,

Sai yang memandang ke luar sedang dipandangi oleh Ino yang tengah dipandangi oleh Hinata yang ternyata dilirik Sasuke.

Cinta segi empat! Akankah berakhir seperti yang diinginkan? (koq lama2 jadi sinetron alay siech?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aduuh… ancur banget… typo berkeliaran dimana-mana… moga2 ga ancur kayak yang pertama, soalnya yg pertama itu bnr2 GA LAYAK PUBLISH! Jadi, bagi sensei atau pun senpai atau pun readers yang menyadari kesalahan's Futaba-chan, mohon dikasih tempe, eh dikasih tahu! Hehehe…**

**Oia, makasih buat para reviewers, author, senpai, sensei, maupun silent reader! Semoga fic ini lebih baik dari fic yang sebelumnya! Btw, plis click tombol "review this story" yg ada di bawah ini…! Hanya dengan uang $ 2, 67 ! murah meriah..! diskon 100 % ! SALE EDITION! –duak,plak,gubrak gubruk, duak.. doweng-weng-weng-weng… -**


End file.
